The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman
'''The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman is the 16th episode of Season 2 and the 42nd overall. It will air on May 4th 2014.' '"Quoth the Fly...nevermore..."' Official Description The Turtles feel guilty for turning April's father into a mutant bat so they perfect a retro-mutagen to help him. Unfortunately, things get worse when Baxter Stockman threatens to mutate April, which doesn't go all that well, as he gets turned into a mutant fly. Plot Synopsis The episode opens in a parking garage, with Baxter working on his computer. However, this is cut short when the Shredder and Rahzar walk in, scolding him for creating a useless Mutant resembling a waterbird. Baxter counters that it swims, flies, and knows Taekwondo, but this is obviously not enough to please the Shredder. The Shredder knows that Stockman has failed him one time too many, and Rahzar approaches the scientist with the intention of harming him severely, but Shredder speaks up, saying that he has a much more suitable fate in mind. Baxter then says that he has devised huge plans for pigs and rhinos, which confuses the Shredder. The villain then presses a button on the controller that triggers the bottles on Baxter's neck brace to crack, slowly spewing the contained ooze all over him. Shredder and Rahzar then leave him behind to mutate.... Meanwhile, at the Lair, Donnie is laying the final touches on the antidote for April's father, Mr. O'Neil. April admires his progress, though she starts getting quite tired of observing, and nearly falls asleep. However, after Donnie administers a couple drops of April's unique DNA, the cure is perfected after the mutant cells become normal. Donnie briefly celebrates, causing all of the other Turtles to enter the room. Donnie explains what type of achievement he has made and that he has made two doses of the Retro-Mutagen, one of which they could use on Splinter. Splinter wonders about being human once more, but he claims he will only take it into consideration once April's father is saved. Mikey runs and grabs the antidote from Donnie and imagines what would he look like as a human, but Raph reminds him that they'll only turn back into regular turtles. Donnie takes back the antidote from Mikey. Leo asks if he could make more of the Retro-Mutagen, and Donnie replies that 10 canisters of Mutagen are usually needed to refine just a droplet of Retro-Mutagen, but on the bright side, they can still look for April's dad and restore him to a normal life. April is speechless when she hears this information and kisses Donnie for a second time. Meanwhile, in the parking garage, Stockman has transformed into a gigantic fly, due to a smaller fly that touched his nose during his mutation. He begins wandering around and stumbling here and there. He spies a nearby chocolate bar on the floor, and devours it with the usage of acidic spit. After this, he ponders over how he is going to become twice the man he once was. He looks at his chalkboard and figures that, if he extracted some DNA from a human being and combined it with his own, he will be himself. He reveals this plan, but Rahzar and some Foot-Bots then show up, wanting to know the outcome of Baxter's ugly mutation. Baxter chooses to hide and snaps several wires in half, which kills all of the lights. Baxter manages to dispatch a Foot-Bot quickly and escapes unnoticed...Elsewhere, in New York City, WingNut (April's mutated father) spies a billboard with a woman pictured on it. He uses his two prominent fangs to bite into her neck, emphasizing his similarities with vampires. The Turtles soon arrive to witness this and converse about not getting WingNut riled up during his capture. April heeds this, and they all approach with relative caution; Donnie prepares a syringe to administer the antidote from behind, but Baxter manages to hear the Turtles and decides that he should take advantage of the situation and squash them like bugs. Baxter comes into the equation and lifts up April, holding her tightly in his arms. This distracts the four brothers and clearly gives them away, causing WingNut to fly off into the night sky. The Turtles are stunned to find Baxter in the form of an arthropod, but the Mutant then sees the Retro-Mutagen. He takes an immediate interest in it, though it ends up falling out of Donatello's grasp, and it breaks open when it hits a car down below. Because of this occurence, Baxter chooses to abduct April and uses her as leverage in order to get the Turtles to bring more Retro-Mutagen to him. He flies off with her back to his lab. The Turtles lament this and retreat, with Leo informing Master Splinter about what happened. Splinter approaches Donnie, who apologizes for not being able to change him back to normal. Splinter says that he does not need to be a human, as he is already thankful enough to live a life that has even the slightest bit of humanity. After Splinter tells his son to focus his efforts into the search for Kirby, he contemplates the old picture of his family members. Casey shows up, desiring to beat up someone, and Leo tells him that he & his brothers will need Casey's help to find April. He also tells him that he may use his hockey stick to hit someone (more than once). Raph and Mikey are both responsible for finding WingNut, and Mikey decides to take out his old Turflytle Costume and he puts it on, much to Raph's dismay. Meanwhile, in Baxter's typical lab, he has placed April on the ground, and tells her not to move a muscle. April tries to avoid being harmed by telling Baxter that Donnie could synthesize another antidote in just a couple hours. Baxter comments that, if Donnie fails, he will have his own back-up plan. Meanwhile, in downtown NYC, Raph and Mikey are sitting atop a water tower and they spot Kirby in the near distance. Back at Baxter's lab, April tries to attack her foe with her Tessen, which doesn't go so well as she gets re-captured, tied up with rope, and suspended from the cieling over the very same vat of Mutagen Ooze that mutated Dogpound into Rahzar. Baxter reveals that he wants to drop both himself and April into the Mutagen at once. April replies that this plan will not return his former life, but the troubled Mutant seems to express disagreement. Baxter renames himself "Stockman-Fly". Then, Donnie, Leo, and Casey arrive just when Stockman-Fly is able to spit a bunch of goo on the rope holding April. They try to be stealthy, but Casey gets distracted by a tiny fly, and kills it, bringing Baxter's attention to Leo, Donnie, and Casey. While the team of heroes engage the wild fly, Donnie manages to step out of the fight for one moment and successfully reaches April's location using a grappling hook. However, the rope instantaneously crumbles and April begins to fall into the vat, narrowly missing Donnie's reach. Everyone pauses in shock and they go to examine the scene, but April soon reaches her hands up and emerges, having not changed at all. Donnie then remembers that she is immune to Mutagen, and this is what caused her DNA to be so helpful in the making of the Retro-Mutagen as well. The Turtle brothers then make a desperate dash to escape, but Rahzar and his squad of Foot Warriors bust in through one of the brick walls and impede their path forward. Rahzar then takes notice of the glowing, vermillion vial of Retro-Mutagen and makes a personal resolution to claim it, as he orders his robots to retrieve it to him. Back outside at the city, Mikey & Raph start flying around with their Turtle Flyers, attracting WingNut's attention (just like in "The Mutation Situation"), and he starts chasing Mikey. The turtle becomes quite frightened when he catches wind of the fact that WingNut is now chasing him. Raph then calls Leo. He sarcastically threatens to allow the mutant to taste Mikey's blood if Leo does not come to their aid in a short matter of time. Leo then agrees and is about to grab the vial, but Baxter gets his hands on it first and prepares to inject himself with it....However, Casey stops this and the team escapes with what they need. Baxter is very enraged when he witnesses this and immediately leaves his lab. Soon, Raph and Mikey land WingNut safely on a rooftop, while April leads the other Turtles to their location by seemingly using her mental powers. She approaches her father to talk him down and calm him down. This works and, once again, just as Donnie prepares to give him a sample of the antibody, the canister is snatched from his grasp by Stockman-Fly and Mikey becomes airborne in seconds after he sees this. The team then sets out across the city, encountering some Foot-Bots with gliders of their own, which prove to be a challenge. The battle then reaches a fever pitch, as Stockman-Fly foolishly collides with a billboard and the canister is dropped for a second and final time. The canister shatters on a lightpost, although April has not lost any hope and she pulls the wings back on her father and she makes him go underneath the spilling fiasco, where a several drops of the ooze touch his face. The Turtles then throw a cloth over WingNut and he lands on the ground, reverting back to his normal self: Kirby the human. April is so content and kisses Donnie for a third time, causing him to humorously insult Casey by doing a victory dance right in front of his face. However, Casey evens the odds tripping him with his hockey stick. Leo notes that Stockman is out of sight, and Mikey begins to run his mouth about Stockman-Fly being his 'ultimate enemy'. Raph gets annoyed about this, and tells him to stop saying, "Buzz, buzz!!". Mikey agrees, but then turns the tables on Raph by putting his Turflytle antennas on top of Raph's head, and says, "Buzz, buzz, da!". This annoys Raph, and he angrily chases Mikey as the latter runs off. Back at the lair, the Turtles stand in their sensei's presence and Donnie says sorry for how he could not turn him back. Splinter reiterates that he is fine with being abnormal and that he has adapted to a life that he could not accept as being a part of the human race again. Upon hearing these words, the Turtles are fond, too. Meanwhile, the Foot-Bots drag a dazed Stockman-Fly all the way back to the Foot HQ. They then pause and Rahzar approaches. He says that he wants to squish Stockman here and now, but Shredder has ''"other plans". Shredder then says that Stockman will need to create one last Mutant to be evaluated -- and if he messes up, the villain will pluck his wings. Knowing that his hateful life will continue from this point, Stockman-Fly sarcastically thanks Shredder for his 'generosity', while Rahzar tosses a candy bar to him. Stockman-Fly takes the bar and pukes on it/eats it, concluding the episode.... Character Debuts *Stockman-Fly Trivia *Baxter Stockman mutates into the Stockman-Fly, due to the mutagen collar he wore finally exploded. *April kisses Donnie twice in this episode. *When Mikey was picturing himself as a human, he was Greg Cipes, the voice actor that plays him. *Master Splinter reveals he does not want to turn back into a human, since he feels he has no place in the human world anymore. *Baxter mentions an idea for mutant pigs and rhinos, which foreshadows that he would create Bebop and Rocksteady. *WingNut turns back into a human again from the Retromutagen. *Rahzar still wants to become human again. *At the end of the episode, Shredder mentions that there is one last person he wants Stockman-Fly to mutate, which foreshadows a future event. It is still unknown who he is talking about. *The Foot Bots can glide like Flying Squirrels do. *April fell into the Mutagen, but she didn't change. This may be because she is half Kraang half human. *This is the first time April met Baxter. *The duck mutant Baxter created before his own mutation could be a reference to Ace Duck. Ace Duck is a mutant duck that was skilled in pro-wrestling. The 1987 turtles encountered him in one the books printed about them: A Visit To Stump Asteriod. *Donnie hides completely in his shell for the first time. *This is the first episode where Rahzar makes an appearance but Fishface doesn't. *In Baxter's Lab there are Jars of organs, possible reference to the 2K3 Show were Baxter Stockman had a body part removed everytime he failed. Goofs *When Raph and Mikey took down WingNut on the rooftops, Mikey's headband and goggles were gone. But when April ran past them to see Kirby, Mikey's goggles were back on his face and his headband was back on his head. Splinter's Wisdom "I may not be human, but I am fortunate enough to have my humanity" Video Gallery Fly face.jpg Fly april.jpg Fly eyes.jpg fly mad.png Fly head shot.jpg Donnie tinkers thru his mutagen project with hope.jpg|Donnie tries to find the retromutagen Donnie has found it!!!.jpg|Donnie has found it!!! Master Splinter won't have it till April is happy.jpg|Splinter won't have it till April is happy with her father April is so happy.jpg|April's so relieved Believe and receive.jpg|Believe and receive 640px-Thelonelymutationofbaxterstockman54.jpg|Donnie on his toes 640px-Thelonelymutationofbaxterstockman55.jpg|April kisses Donnie once again! 640px-Thelonelymutationofbaxterstockman56.jpg|Love struck! Fly vs april.jpg Fly head.jpg Fly on roof.png TMNT Rahzar.png Retromutagen 216.png|Retromutagen Fly grrr.png Fly shadows.png Fly hands and knees.png fly mutating.png fly look.png fly flying.png fly eating trash.png fly barf in hand.png fly barfing on chocolate.png Fly barfing.png The lonely mutation of baxter stockman by fini by deadpool58-d7h3j5f-1-.png Fly eating coco.png Fly mouth.png Choco log.png Baxter and Shredder.jpg Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:The Show